


Bat Bite Burger

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [14]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, fast food au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Jay and Dick work in some customer facing job - food service, retail, call center. Jay of course has a hard time keeping his language in check but needs the money. Dick is great with people and customers but is a terrible employee in other ways. They help each other not get fired. Or maybe they both get fired for something spectacular?





	

It had been Dick who originally suggested working at the Bat Bite Burger. Jason thought it was a stupid idea, but even he had to admit that he needed the money. His tuition wasn't going to pay itself. Dick loved the place. He had a weird attachment to it that Jason didn't understand. Sure, everyone had been saved by the Bat at least once, but personally Jason didn't see the appeal. Jason had done more for himself than the Bat ever had. 

The funny thing about Dick having been the one to suggest the job was that he was terrible at it. The Bat Bite Burger worked a lot like Subway, only with burgers. The customers ordered their burger, and the employees made it right in front of them. Then they'd put it in the oven to reheat the patty and melt the cheese, and bring the customer the burger when it was finished cooking. Dick was fine with the waitressing aspect; actually brining the food to people. He was charming and charismatic and he always pulled in tips, but unfortunately he was the worst cook Jason had ever met. He always made the food wrong, and he burnt it about half the time. It didn't usually matter though, since he was so apologetic and pathetic looking that for the most part, people didn't really care.

Jason had the opposite problem; he was a great cook (he'd learned from the best after all), but he was terrible at customer service (again, he'd learned from the best). He was really, truly awful at it. Their manager, Carl, said he'd never seen so many excessive rudeness complaints from one person. Still, he didn't fire Jason because Jason was undoubtedly the best cook on staff. He didn't fire Dick because Dick's excessively sunny personality made up for Jason's never ending bad mood, plus you try telling Bruce Wayne's son he's fired. Carl wasn't about to do it. 

It worked out, mostly. 

Their worst nightmare, however, was the Friday rush. They'd managed to steer clear of it purely due to the fact that Dick's father was Bruce Wayne, but after Dick made a plain hamburger incorrectly one Wednesday, and Jason had called a kid a 'fuckhead' on the same day (to be fair to Jason, the kid had two popped collars and a watch worth more than Jason's life; he deserved it), they were punished with the Friday night rush. Really, Jason thought it was a stupid punishment. If Carl thought they were bad on the slow days, then he'd be in for one hell of a surprise when he saw them on the busiest day of the week. Jason was _not_ looking forward to it. 

\---

That Friday they left their dorms and Jason drove them down to the Bat Bite Burger. They got set up at the food station, and waited in barely concealed terror. 

"I can't fucking believe this," Jason snapped at a tub of provolone. He looked up and glared at the door, as if daring someone to walk in. 

"Don't worry Jay, it can't be that bad," Dick said as he rubbed Jason's shoulder. Jason shrugged his hand off just as Carl made his way toward them. He clapped a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed tightly. 

"Alright ladies, one too many mistakes tonight and you're both fired. I don't care who your daddy is," he said, very pointedly glaring at Dick. Jason swallowed down his anger. He knew how much Dick hated getting special treatment because of his family. He hated when people treated him differently, and between being born in the circus, and being the adopted son of a billionaire, he often was. 

"Sure thing, _Carl_ ," Jason shot back with as much malice as he could physically muster. Carl curled his lip at Jason, but he stalked away without retorting. 

"Thanks," Dick said softly. Jason shrugged and looked away. He'd been in love with Dick for as long as he could remember, but he'd never dared make a move. Dick was his best friend, and more than that, he was always dating somebody. He'd been pretty much constantly in a relationship since they were sixteen. Dick's last boyfriend had lasted a month, and Jason had hated his guts. The guy had leaked details of his and Dick's sex life to the Gotham gossip rags to make an extra buck, and that had been the end of that. It had been the end of a lot of things for that particular boyfriend once Bruce found out. 

But that was neither here nor there. The fact of the matter was that Dick was single at the moment, and Jason was trying to work up the courage to ask him out. Maybe if they survived the rush. 

The bell on the door tinged as it was pushed open; and so it began.

\---

Jason granted Dick the small mercy of taking the first customer, but that was the last Jason saw of him for a very long time. The rush was brutal. Jason didn't get one moment of levity. He didn't even have time to be rude to customers. He took orders, made burgers, and took them to their tables, rinse and repeat. he caught glimpses of Dick, who looked just as stressed out as Jason felt, but that was it. He found he almost enjoyed the rhythmic chaos of it all, the never ending stream of difficult but simple tasks. Jason was damn good at his job, and he was proud of himself for it. He would be earning his paycheck tonight. 

It had just hit the three hour mark when things took a sudden and dark turn. Jason heard a massive crash. Everyone went silent, and Jason whipped around to see a very haggard looking Dick. He was sweaty, dirty, and looked like he was moments away from crying. He was clutching a burnt finger in his other hand. The oven was wide open, revealing probably the worst burger Jason had ever seen. At his feet was an entire tub of barbecue sauce that had fallen open and spilled out all over the floor, and dozens of shards of plate. What had happened was obvious. Dick had been doing too much at once. He'd burnt his hand trying to get his burger out of the oven, and had dropped the tub of sauce and the plate for the burger when he'd been burnt. 

"Oh, Dickie," Jason whispered. Dick stood in the middle of the mess, frozen, as Carl made his way over. Carl's eye twitched as he took it all in.

"Grayson," Carl's voice was barely more than a whisper. "You are, by far, the most _incompetent employee I have ever had_!" He roared. "You're a shit cook, and you're probably the dumbest fucking human being on earth! I thought your father was the biggest fucking ditz in Gotham, but now I realize that he doesn't even hold a candle to your dumb ass! Is there anything in that brain of yours, Grayson?" Dick flinched away.

"No? Nothing but what to wear to the next Wayne gala, and who you're fucking next? This is the last straw you stupid fuck! You're fired! Get the fuck out of my restaurant!" 

The building was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Jason's vision bleed red. The last straw of his very fragile restraint was the tear that leaked out the corner of Dick's eye. Jason shoved his way between Dick and Carl and shoved Carl back into the cash register. 

"Hey, fucker, I fucking quit," he snarled, then he balled up his fist and punched Carl the manager as hard as he fucking could. Carl spun like a top, and dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, unconscious. Jason had knocked him out with one punch. Jason slammed his foot into Carl's stomach for good measure. He didn't wake up, but he'd be bruised come morning. Jason turned away from the wide eyes and gaping jaws of the customers and other employees, to see Dick looking at him like he'd hung the moon. Jason walked right up to Dick and planted him with a bruising kiss. He pulled away, leaving Dick breathless.

"Dick, we're leaving, and I'm going to take you someplace that doesn't sell fucking cheeseburgers, and we're going on a date, ok?"

Dick gave him a besotted look that had Jason's insides churning with butterflies.

"Ok," Dick said, grinning up at him. Jason held out his hand and helped Dick through the mess of barbecue sauce. They walked over the shattered plate, and made sure to step on Carl on their way out. They held hands all the way to Jason's car. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
